


i just wanna see you smile

by juliantinabeso



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliantinabeso/pseuds/juliantinabeso
Summary: Valentina and Juliana are strangers who just so happen to be stuck in an elevator together.





	i just wanna see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is the first fic that I've ever written so it's definitely far from perfect but I hope you enjoy!

Juliana walked out of the hospital room and slowly let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. It has been a week since her mother’s surgery and she was slowly but surely getting better. Juliana remembered that she hadn’t eaten properly yet so she decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch and go home after.  

She made her way to the elevator, pressed the button and waited there for a few seconds. When the door opened, she stepped inside, there was a lovely old couple, and in the corner of the elevator, she saw a gorgeous young woman. The elevator started going down and when it reached the second floor, the couple stepped out. The two women stood there in an awkward silence. Then, out of nowhere, the elevator stopped.  

“This is why I fucking hate elevators,” the blue-eyed woman said.  

Juliana turned around and saw the girl slamming the walls with her bare hands. 

“Hey, calm down, I don’t think that will make it work,” Juliana said and chuckled quietly. “Looks like we are going to be stuck in here for a while.” 

“No! This can’t be happening. My brother is celebrating his birthday today and I promised I'd be there. My sister is going to kill me if I miss the party.” 

“Relax, I'm sure you’ll make it on time,” Juliana said reassuringly. “So, if we’re gonna be stuck here together, can I at least get your name?” 

“Oh, yeah, it’s Valentina.” 

“Nice to meet you, Valentina,” Juliana said testing the name on her lips. “I’m Juliana.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Juliana.” 

Both girls smiled at each other. “Might as well make ourselves comfortable,” Juliana said sitting down on the elevator floor and patting the spot on the floor next to her for Valentina to join.  

The two women sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Juliana finally broke it. They immediately fell into a casual conversation like two old friends who haven’t seen each other in forever.  

“So, how many siblings do you have?” Juliana asked. 

“There’s three of us, Guille, Eva and me. I love them both very much but my sister can be a little too controlling sometimes. What about your siblings?” 

“I don’t have any, it’s just me.” 

Valentina turned to face the other girl. “Doesn’t it get lonely?” 

“Sometimes,” Juliana answered. “But I guess you get used to it. Plus, my mom and I are very close, so that kind of makes up for it,” she said, adding a fake smile. “But enough about me, Val, what brings you here to this hospital?” 

“ _Val._ Nobody ever calls me that,I kind of like it,” Valentina laughed softly. “Um, nothing serious, I was just visiting a friend. What about you?” 

Juliana’s face suddenly changed. She thought she was finally okay with it but actually talking about it mortified her. “It’s my mom. She...” Juliana turned away from the other girl. “She has cancer and she had surgery earlier this week. I was visiting her.” 

“I’m so sorry, Juliana,” Valentina said. She wanted to somehow comfort the other girl who was clearly devastated by the fact that her mother was sick but she remembered that they were total strangers, who just happened to be stuck in an elevator together for who knows how long. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Juliana tried to smile to that but was failing miserably. She was done with people’s bullshit about how everything was going to be alright. She always tried to put on a brave face but inside she was just a scared little girl who wanted her mother back.  

“And what if it’s not? Everyone always says that it’s gonna be fine but she’s still here, in this hospital and not at home with me!”, she suddenly felt bad for shouting at the woman who did absolutely nothing wrong but she just couldn’t keep her feelings bottled up anymore. 

“She will be fine. I promise,” Valentina carefully placed her hand on top of Juliana’s, hoping it would take at least the slightest bit of pain from the smaller girl. 

“Thank you, Valentina,” Juliana smiled and leaned into the gesture. “Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“The world is already a horrible place and I think that especially in situations like these everyone deserves at least a bit of happiness,” Valentina said with a small smile. “And also, happiness makes your already beautiful face even more pretty.” 

Juliana’s cheeks immediately went pink and she tried hiding her face in her palms. Valentina cautiously wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and Juliana quickly relaxed into the hug. They sat like that for a few seconds and as Juliana was pulling back, she felt a soft pair of lips on her own. She slightly pulled away, feeling very confused, but moments later she let herself get lost in the kiss.  

“What are we doing?”, Juliana asked, pulling away for a second to catch her breath. 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Valentina answered with a small giggle that filled Juliana’s stomach with butterflies.  

The two girls got so lost in each other that they didn’t even notice when the elevator started to move again. They both quickly and shyly pulled away and stood up.  

“I haven’t noticed how long we’ve been here, someone must have fixed it,” Valentina said awkwardly. 

“Yeah,” Juliana answered, trying not to make eye contact with the other girl. “Anyway, I was heading to get some lunch at the cafeteria..” 

“How about I join you?”, Valentina suggested immediately.  

“And what about your brother’s party?” 

Valentina’s eyes widened and they were even more beautiful in broad daylight. “Oh my god! I completely forgot. I guess I better get going.”  

Juliana didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. She definitely wanted to get to know this girl better but she still needed to process what just happened. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Val.” 

“It was nice to meet you too, Juliana,” Valentina said pressing a quick kiss to the shorter girl’s cheek. “See you around,” she added with a smile.  

Juliana watched as the blue-eyed girl turned around and walked away. She smiled to herself and put her hands into her pockets and suddenly she felt something in her hand. She slowly pulled out a small piece of paper and couldn’t help but grin when she saw a number with a tiny heart drawn right next to it.  

She shook her head and mindlessly licked her lips that were preoccupied by the most beautiful girl Juliana has ever seen just a couple of minutes ago. “What kind of mess did I get myself into,” she thought to herself and headed home, deciding that she wasn’t feeling hungry anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment, I'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
